Fallen From Above
by Phanfan925
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Sam manson loves myths and legends, but she never expected them to be real! But that all changed the day she met an angel called Danny
1. Broken

**Fallen From Above**

**Summary: AU, In the town of Amity, stories of winged beings are passed down from generation to generation. One stormy night, Sam manson finds a wounded creature that strongly resembles what she has only heard of in myths, an angel. After nursing the winged mystery to health with her friend Tucker Foley, the angel reveals himself to be 'Prince' Daniel, but who is this powerful prince and why is he being pursued by these strange characters?**

**Chapter 1: Broken**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, just the Fanfic**

* * *

><p>The wind howled and the rain fell to the ground in heavy torrents. Lightning flashed and thunder shook the cloudy gray sky.<p>

A young goth girl around the age of fifteen walked slowly and dejectively by the shore of the ocean, occasionaly kicking up sand with her black combat boots.

The girl had shoulder-legnth black hair that was completely drenched by the rain, and her eyes were a rare violet colour. She was wearing purple leggings with a short knee-length black skirt and a black rain coat. Her name was Samantha Manson, but she preffered to go by Sam.

It was common knowledge in the town that Sam and her parents didn't get along... at ALL.

Today, Sam had become so fed up with her parents that she had stormed out of the house and came to Amity Beach to cool down. The young goth didn't mind the rain and clouds, in fact, she thought it was better than having to face the blinding sunlight.

As the distraught and angry girl strolled along the shore-line, she noticed something black laying on the ground a few feet from where she was standing, when she walked over for a closer look, she realized that the black thing she had seen was _a wing! _The wing was HUGE! Bigger than any bird's wing Sam had ever seen in her life, the bird it belonged to must be a GIANT! She quickly came even closer and realized that wing was not attached to a bird like she thought, but a _person! _

He was a handsome young man lying on his back on the sand, looking like he had just washed onto the shore. His body was muscular, but not ripped, he was a kind of lean muscular, and he looked like he hadn't eaten anything in days. His hair was a snowy white, (with black eyebrows) though his face was young. The hair was a bit messy, was long in the front and it hung slightly over his face. He seemed to be around Sam's age, fifteen or sixteen. He was wearing a pair of torn blue jeans, he was shirtless, and a pair of silver circular bracelets adorned each of his wrists. His wings were midnight black, but if you looked closely, you could see that every single feather was tipped with white at the bottom. Every feather was perfectly arranged, like a work of art, the wings seemed to grow out of the boys shoulder blades.

The rain beat upon the angels face, the droplets falling down his angelic face, giving the illsuion that he was crying.

Sam just stared for a while, she had heard legends from her grandma about these creatures, but she had never actually believed that they were real! But here was proof, laying right at her feet, a genuine angel.

The Legends told that the angels used to roam the sky, helping the pure in heart and granting blessings to those in need with their magic. But it could not last forever, the angels were hunted down, killed for their feathers, till only a few were left. The remaining angels stayed hidden, they became quiet and timid creatures, never venturing close to populated areas. But a few of the last angels became bitter to the humans, and caused misfortune to any human that they came in contact with. According to the legend, the remnants of the angel race fought a terrible war over whether the humans were to be spared or not, the war took place right in Amity Park. The good angels won, but at a terrible cost, only ten angels survived the bloody battles, five good angels, and five bad. The evil angels fled to the mountains, and two of the good angels sacrificed their magic to repair the damage to the Earth done by the war. The rest of the good angels went into hiding.

If the legend was real, then this angel was most likely a 'evil angel', since there was only three 'good angels' left and five 'evil angels' after the war.

Taking another cautious step towards the winged boy, Sam looked at him for signs of life. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw his chest rise, but just barely, his breathing was very shallow.

Sam took out her Iphone covered in bat stickers and called her friend's Tucker cell. After hearing it ring a few times, Tucker answered.

_"Hello?"_ came Tucker's voice from the phone.

"Um... Tucker? Can you come to the Beach for a second... I think you ought to see this."

_"Sam! You can't be serious! This storm is the worst storm Amity Park has had in twenty years! I can't leave the house!"_ Tucker yelled horrified.

"Just get your butt over here!" snapped Sam before ending the call.

* * *

><p>After a fifteen minutes of waiting in the rain, Sam saw Tucker running towards her with his hands holding up his rain coat's hood.<p>

Tucker was an african american boy with hazel eyes and black glasses. He was wearing his usual green cargo pants and a dark green raincoat over his longsleeved plain yellow shirt.

"_Brrr..._Okay, you got me out here, Sam, Now what was it you wanted to show me?" said Tucker shivering as soon as he was by Sam's side.

Sam simply pointed to the young angel lying on the ground.

Tucker followed Sam's finger and gasped loudly when he saw the unconcious winged boy.

For a moment, nobody spoke, but finally Tucker broke the silence.

"The Legends are real? I thought they were just myths!"

Sam nodded in agreement.

"...I think we should help him, can we take him to your house?" asked Sam.

Tucker's mouth hung open and he shook his head vigorously.

"Sam! Are. You. CRAZY! That things could be are dangerous! I do NOT want it at my house!"

"Please Tucker?" pleaded Sam. "He won't even be in your house, just in the shed. I can't keep him at my house with all the servants walking around, someone would be BOUND to notice him!"

After a fair bit of pleading and arguing, Tucker finally agreed to house the angel in his shed, but on the one condition that Sam would take the blame if they were ever discovered.

The two friends each took one of the angel's elbows and began to drag him towards Amity...

* * *

><p>It had been very difficult to get the angel into Tucker's shed without anyone noticing, especially since the angels' wings made it harder to drag him, but eventually Sam and Tucker had managed it.<p>

Tucker had gotten a pillow, blanket, towel, and a first aid kit from his house. Sam had propped the young angel's head up and onto the pillow, and she and Tucker had cleaned the angel's large wings of sand with the towel. After examining the angel for injuries, Tucker had noticed that the angel had few cuts on his chest, so he and Sam and cleaned the wounds with the first aid kit.

After watching the winged boy for a few hours, Sam had finally been forced to leave and return to her house (though she HATED the thought of facing her parents again after their 'little' spat) since it was almost midnight. Tucker had assured Sam that he would watch over the angel and that he would call her if the angel showed any sign of waking.

As she walked back to her house, Sam suddenly remembered a part of the Legend that she had forgotten. "_It is said that those who befriend an angel are blessed greatly... but at a terrible risk..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So, tell me if you like this and if I should continue! It was just an idea that popped into my head, but it kept attacking so I decided to write it down (darn those plot bunnies, They NEVER leave me alone!)**

**Remember, please review!**


	2. Waking

**Fallen From Above**

**Summary: AU, In the town of Amity, stories of winged beings are passed down from generation to generation. One stormy night, Sam manson finds a wounded creature that strongly resembles what she has only heard of in myths, an angel. After nursing the winged mystery to health with her friend Tucker Foley, the angel reveals himself to be 'Prince' Daniel, but who is this powerful prince and why is he being pursued by these strange characters?**

**Chapter 1: Waking**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, just the Fanfic**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam woke up early, got dressed, and snuck downstairs into the large food pantry.<p>

She quietly and cautiously tiptoed past her parent's bedroom to avoid waking them, and whenever she heard a servant coming in her direction, she would quickly hide in a nearby room. Once Sam was in the food pantry, she grabbed a basket and put in some croissonts, a few oranges, and a thermos filled with cheese and broccoli soup.

Being careful to avoid contact with any of the servants, Sam left the house and ran as fast as she could without dropping any of the food items in the basket to Tucker's house.

Sam was anxious to check up on the Angel, Tucker hadn't called her last night so she knew that the angel hadn't awoken yet, Sam wondered when the angel would wake up, she hoped it would be soon.

As soon as Sam made it to Tucker's house (which wasn't very far away), Sam opened the back gate, crept into the yard and opened the shed door.

The angel lay peacefully on it's back, his white hair slightly covering his closed eyes, a blanket draped over his body, his head on a pillow, and his black and white wings folded against his back.

It was so breathtaking to see him there, but also a little sad... a creature of the sky should not be stuck on the ground.

Sam closed the shed door behind her and knelt by the Angel's side, examining his calm and peacful face, he seemed to be content and comfortable.

Suddenly, the door opened again and Tucker came in to kneel next to Sam.

"...thank _God _it's a Saturday..." muttered Tucker under his breath next to Sam. "...Maybe we should try to wake him up?" suggested Tucker.

Personally, Sam didn't want to try waking up the angel, it seemed like a sin to disturb such a beautiful creauture's slumber, but Sam knew it had to be done, if the angel didn't wake up soon and eat, it would eventually starve.

Gently, Sam prodded the Angel in the chest. The winged boy moaned softly and shifted a bit before falling back asleep. Sam tryed again and this time his eyes fluttered upon to reveal glowing neon green eyes that seemed a bit cloudy and unfocused.

Though his eyes were stunning, they were also kinda creepy and sent a strange chill up Sam's spine.

"Wh-where? Where am I?" asked the angel, his voice was a bit hoarse like he hadn't spoken in a long time, and if you listened closely, he could hear a faint echo when he spoke.

"Amity Park," answered Tucker nervously.

The angel's attention turned to Tucker and his peircing green eyes focused on him with a piercing stare. Tucker shifted uncomfortable under the angel's unblinking gaze, and for a moment, there was complete silence in the shed.

"..." the angel just stared, his face expressionless, after a few minutes, he finally spoke. "A human? _You _helped me?" said the angel as if he could hardly believe it.

"...Um, actually, human_ssss _plural, as in more than one," Sam said, some part of her not wanting Tucker to get all the attention since _she_ was the one who had actually found the angel in the first place.

Now those piercing and unblinkable glowing eyes were trained on Sam, and she almost regretted speaking up, his eyes seemed to be able to see through and into her very soul. Tucker let out a sigh of relief now that the angel was no longer staring at him.

Another moment of silence, this one shorter than the last.

"..._Two _humans?" said the angel in a confused voice.

"Um, yea," said Tucker.

And yet ANOTHER period of time with no speaking, (we seem to be having a lot of those lately...) since none of us knew what to say, Sam managed to break the silence though by asking the angel if he wanted to eat. After hesitating a bit, he agreed, and quickly devoured all the food Sam had brought with her. He seemed to be a little disapointed that she had not brought any meat, but there was NO WAY Sam was touching animal flesh!

Once the Angel had finished the food, he looked up at the two humans with a wary face.

"What are your names?" he asked them curiously.

"I'm Samantha, but I preffer to be called Sam, and this is my friend Tucker," said Sam gesturing to herself and then Tucker.

The angel nodded his head thoughtfully.

"...Well, I appreciate the help, Sam and Tucker, but I really must be going..." said the Angel throwing the blanket off of him and attempting to stand, the Angel took one shaky step before his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground with a groan. Immediately Sam and Tucker came to his aid, but the Angel brushed them off with a warning growl. He obviously did not fully trust the two teenagers and had too much pride to accept help from humans.

"You shouldn't be travelling in your condition," spoke Sam gently to the Angel.

"I'm... fine!" snarled the Angel, as he once again tryed to get to his feet.

Once he was standing again, the Angel began to walk towards the shed door with a slight limp in his step... before he fell over again.

"oof!" said the Angel as the air was knocked out of him, and Sam tried her best to supress the giggles threatening to escape her mouth.

"...fine, I'll stay a little longer..." grumbled the Angel, though Sam could tell he hated to admit that he needed to rest. "But _only _if you one of you _humans_ goes back to the beach and collects my supplies that I left behind," continued the Angel, spitting out the word 'human' like it was a disgusting condition.

Sam had agreed to go back to the beach and retrieve the Angel's supplies while Tucker stayed to watch over the Angel. She walked back to her house and grabbed her motor scooter from the garage.

It took about twenty minutes the get to the beach. When Sam got to the Beach, she adandoned her silver motor scooter and began to walk to the place were she had first found the Angel, then, Sam began to search the area for the Angel's 'supplies'. Eventually, she found a blue and black satchel almost completly coated in sand. Sam assumed that this must be the Angel`s 'supplies', so she picked it up and was about to leave when she noticed a strange bow and quiver lying in the sand.

The bow was beautifully crafted, with silver metal coating the edges on the tips of the bow. It was pitch black in colour, the string was red, and it`s handle/hand grip was white.

The quiver has black and had a design of feathers and clouds carved into it. About a dozen arrows sat in the quiver, the arrowheads were made of black obsidian, and small black feathers tipped with white at the bottom were tyed to the end of each arrow. The feathers on the arrow looked identical to the feathers on the angel.

The bow seemed to glint with a deadly light, as if it was watching Sam and was deciding the best place to shoot her.

With trembling fingers, Sam picked up the bow and immediately felt... powerful, Sam could tell that the bow must have been crafted with magic. Sam gently put the bow inside the satchel and swung the quiver over her shoulder.

It was time to return to Tucker`s house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Not a very exciting chapter, but I assure you, *grins knowingly*, it`s going to get a lot better soon.**

**If you like this AU idea, please review, `cause the more reviews I get, the more I`ll be encouraged to write chapters faster.**

**-Phanfan**


	3. Magic

**Fallen From Above**

**Summary: AU, In the town of Amity, stories of winged beings are passed down from generation to generation. One stormy night, Sam manson finds a wounded creature that strongly resembles what she has only heard of in myths, an angel. After nursing the winged mystery to health with her friend Tucker Foley, the angel reveals himself to be 'Prince' Daniel, but who is this powerful prince and why is he being pursued by these strange characters?**

**Chapter 1: Magic**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, just the Fanfic**

* * *

><p>"I'm back," said Sam as she opened the shed door and closed it behind her, the satchel and quiver slung over her shoulders.<p>

Sam stepped over to where Tucker and the Angel were sitting and held out the satchel and quiver to the Angel who accepted it with a grateful glance in her direction. The angel opened up the satchel and gently took out the Bow inside, he held it with a solemn reverence, slowly stroking the the smooth black coloured wood.

"What is your name?" Sam asked the Angel politely.

The angel put the bow on the ground next to the matching quiver and held still with a thoughful face for a moment as if to consider Sam's question.

"...hmmm, I go by many names... but if you like, you may call me... Danny," answered the angel.

Danny, Sam liked the name, it seemed to suit the Angel.

Danny suddenly sat upright and spread his wings to almost full length, the wings were so big that there was almost no room for Sam and Tucker to sit in the tiny shed. Danny began to run his hands through his feathers, straightening the slighly crooked feathers and cleaning the feathers while murmuring some words quietly to himself. It almost looked like Danny was doing some kind of ritual, he would run his fingers through some feathers, kiss a few of the feathers lightly with his lips, and then he would whisper a strange incantation.

"...wait? Is he... _preening?_" whispered Tucker to Sam.

"I think so," said Sam in a fascinated voice.

Danny continued to preen himself until finally he folded his wings and Sam and Tucker were able to breathe again.

Next Danny opened palm-up his hand and held it at eye level, he began to chant some words, and his palm began to glow a bright green, the same colour as his eyes.

_"El... vin quij... xilimp joa latoniv..." _the sounds seemed flowed from his tonque, and as he spoke, the green light in his hand began to flow across the rest of Danny's body, making appear to be a bright green star.

Sam and Tucker watched with awe and fascination as the green light eventually died down and in it's place there was a strange type of clothing. The four silver-circular bracelets were still on each of Danny's wrists, but the torn jeans that Danny had been wearing before had completly vanished. Danny was now wearing white boots, black skintight pants, a sleeveless light blue muscle shirt with large holes in the back for his wings to go through, and white gloves. The material of the clothing looked finer than silk, and it fit Danny like a glove, it was almost like the clothing was a _part _of Danny.

"_wow..._" breathed out Sam, she had just watched an Angel use magic, she must be the most lucky person in the world!

"Took the words right out of my mouth..." muttered Tucker with amazement plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Faraway...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir, a few citizens of Amity Park have recently reported seeing a large winged creature fall above Amity Beach," said a young man dressed in a white tuxedo and wearing black shaded glasses over his eyes.<p>

A large dark leather chair was facing the other direction, with another man in a white suit sitting in it. The second man was muscular, and intimidating looking. His eyes behind his shades had a cruel light to them that would make a grown man want to hide and cower under his covers.

"Good work Operative A.9..." said the man in the chair, his voice was dark and cruel, like a knife being sharpened. 'Operative A.9' gulped nervously at hearing his boss speak.

"Prepare my private jet and tell Operative O and K to gather their squadrons, this is the oppurtunity we have been waiting for..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ooooooh! In case you were wondering and didn't guess even though I tried to make as obvious as possible, YES that was the GiW.**

**Sorry it's such a short chapter...**

**I am really enjoying writing this fanfic! And it's fun to practice with Thrird Person narration.**

**The next chapter will probably be finished by tommorow, or the next day.**

**Please review **


	4. Attack

**Fallen From Above**

**Summary: AU, In the town of Amity, stories of winged beings are passed down from generation to generation. One stormy night, Sam manson finds a wounded creature that strongly resembles what she has only heard of in myths, an angel. After nursing the winged mystery to health with her friend Tucker Foley, the angel reveals himself to be 'Prince' Daniel, but who is this powerful prince and why is he being pursued by these strange characters?**

**Chapter 1: Attack**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, just the Fanfic**

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker sat quietly on one side of the shed while Danny ate some caeser salad that Sam had snuck from her house. Now that Danny wasn't starving anymore, he ate the food like a prince, daintily selecting some lettuce with his fork before slowly closing his mouth around the fork, chewing the food with his mouth closed and swallowing carefully before repeating the process.<p>

Suddenly, Danny's left ear pricked and his body stiffened as if he was listening for something, dropping his metal fork to the ground in the process.

"Um... Danny? What's-" began Sam.

"_Shhh!_" interrupted Danny. "I heard something..."

Sam and Tucker immediately quietted, even though _they _couldn't hear anything. Tucker gave Sam a questioning glance, but Sam just shrugged.

Danny's face suddenly paled and his eyes widened in suprise and fear.

"I have to leave, NOW!" Danny yelled in a panicy voice as he got shot his feet and grabbed his bow, quiver, and satchel.

"Wha-Why?" asked Tucker his voice confused.

"Please... don't go..." Sam pleaded, dissapointment evident.

Danny paused on his way out the door when he heard Sam speak. He slowly turned around to face her, and for a moment, Sam thought she saw pained expression on his face, but in the next second it vanished leaving Sam to wonder if she had imagined the pain on his face.

"...I'm sorry, Sam and Tucker, but I _must _leave _now_," said Danny urgently.

Sam was about to argue again when she heard a sound she reconized as a helicopter. _FWAP FWAP FWAP FWAP _the sound of a helicopter's rotor blades shredded through the air.

"No... there here!" screamed Danny, his eyes darting around wildly and his wings fidgeting nervously.

"Who's here?" Sam questioned, wondering what could _possibly _frighten an angel so badly.

Danny didn't answer and instead he quickly chanted some more strange words, the air seemed to hum and an aura of power vibrated off Danny's form, and then suddenly, Danny was... gone! It was like he had vanished into thin air!

"Danny?" called Sam, but there was no answer to be heard.

Disapointment filled Sam's heart, she had just barely gotten to know Danny! And now he was gone...

_"Attention, Angel, we know you're there, give yourself up!" _yelled a strong voice through a megaphone from outside, interupting Sam's thoughts.

Tucker opened the shed door a crack and took a peak, when he closed the door and turned around to look at Sam his face was shocked.

"S-Sam! Theres... at least TWELVE helicopters flying out there!" stuttered Tucker.

Sam's heart skipped a beat at hearing these words. TWELVE! twelve helicopters? What the heck was going on? And how did these people know about that there had been an Angel here?

_"Last chance, come out with your hands up or we'll blowup the place!" _came the voice in the megaphone again.

There a short period of silence were Sam and Tucker just stared at eachother.

"S-sam?... WHAT THE HECK DO WE DO!" screamed Tucker hysterically.

"...I guess we surrender, when they see that Danny's no longer with us, they _should _leave us alone," Sam answered, since there really wasn't anyting else they COULD do...

Taking a deep breath, Sam and Tucker opened the shed door and walked outside with their hands up.

_Tucker was right, _thought Sam as she walked outside to meet their captors. About a dozen white helicopters were hovering above Tucker's yard, and about fifty men wearing white tuxedos had surrounded the shed with strange guns pointed at the shed.

"Where's the angel!" demanded one of the men in front, and by the way he spoke with authority he was clearly the guy in charge. His skin was black, his head was bald, and dark shades covered his eyes.

"Wh-what angel?" said Tucker nervously.

"Don't play dumb with us! Our sensors picked up the use of magic in THIS specific spot!" yelled the african american man.

_Crap, _thought Sam.

"Really, an Angel? I thought they were just myths?" said Sam faking innocence. "I'm sure if there was an Angel around, we would have seen it," lied Sam in her most convincing tone.

The african american man narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

"I don't believe this, you two are coming in for questioning."

_Oh frick, _thought Sam as two of the men broke from the main group and walked towards them.

Suddenly, two bright neon beam of light came from out of nowhere and hit the two white-suited men in the chest, causing them to fall to the ground. Sam reconized the colour of the beam, it was the same colour as Danny's eyes!

"The angel IS still here!" cried the African-American man. "FIRE AT WILL!"

All of the agents began firing their weapons at the place were the beams of energy had come from, even though there appeared to be no one there.

Sam and Tucker were about to run back to the safety of Tucker's shed when an invisible hand each grabbed their arms and lifted them into the air.

"EEEEEPPP!" squeled Tucker in fear as the invisble hands lifted them higher and higher into the air, the men shooting narrow beams of white energy at them that missed Sam by inches. Sam could hear the sound of gusts of air being pushed to the ground, as if two giant wings were flapping with all their might right above her...

Once Sam and Tucker were about thirty feet in the air, the invisble hands holding their arms steered them to the northward direction and began to pick up speed.

"Don't let them escape!" screamed one of the men in the white suits, but Sam and Tucker were already flying swiftly away, a few of the helicopters were in pursuit but eventually they fell behind.

It was the most amazing feeling in the entire world! They must have been going at LEAST three hundred miles per hour, but somehow Sam WASN'T disintigrating! Wind whistled past her ears and Sam had to blink tears out of her ears since she was going so fast. Down on the ground, the small toy houses below quickly changed into forests. It was so exhilerating! Better than a roller coaster! Joy filled Sam's soul and she let out a woop of happiness. Even Tucker, who had been petrified in fear only a few minutes before now had a humongous smile across his face, like a child on christmas morning.

After flying for another eight minutes the invisible force holding Sam and Tucker began to lose altitude until it was close enough to the forest floor to gently drop them to the ground.

A soft _thud _was heard and in the next second Danny suddenly appeared on the ground, facedown in the dirt, his breathing heavy and his wings fluttering weakly.

Relief washed over Sam like a tidal wave, Danny HADN'T abondoned them! And he must have been the invisible force that had saved them!

Immediately, Sam and Tucker helped Danny to his feet, and this time, Danny didn't growl at them.

Supporting their exhausted friend, Sam and Tucker helped Danny walk over to a large pine tree. Danny sat down with his back leaning against the pine tree's trunk with his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes a crack and whispered a breathless "Thanks".

Sam shook her head. "No Danny, it is US who should be thanking YOU, without you, those strange people in the white suits would have taken us in for questioning for sure."

"She's right dude, we owe you one," agreed Tucker. "Although it WOULD have been nice if you had given me a chance tp grab my PDA before-_OUCH_!" Sam interupted Tucker by smacking him on top of his head with a dirty look.

Danny weakly laughed at Tucker before his eyes began to close again and he fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thankyou one and all for your many reviews :), and as thanks, I have delivered you yet another chapter.**

**I'll probably update this again in a few days time in case your wondering.**

**If you have any questions, please review or send me a PM.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Travelling Part 1

**Fallen From Above**

**Summary: AU, In the town of Amity, stories of winged beings are passed down from generation to generation. One stormy night, Sam manson finds a wounded creature that strongly resembles what she has only heard of in myths, an angel. After nursing the winged mystery to health with her friend Tucker Foley, the angel reveals himself to be 'Prince' Daniel, but who is this powerful prince and why is he being pursued by these strange characters?**

**Chapter 1: Travelling, part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, just the Fanfic**

* * *

><p>When Danny finally woke up from his 'nap', Sam asked him who those guys were who had attacked them.<p>

"Ther'e called the 'Guys in White', a goverment organization created to hunt down and capture my kind," Danny answered, his voice full of hatred and loathing.

Sam then proceeded to ask Danny where they should go, since they couldn't return to Amity Park and risk being seen by the 'GiW'.

"...I don't know yet... I MIGHT know a place where you two can stay for a while..." Danny had murmured thoughtfully as an answer to Sam's question.

"...my parents are gonna _freak _when they get home from work..." muttered Tucker under his breath after a small period of silence.

Only half an hour later, the trio had started out into the woods on a trek to Danny's 'Mystery Safe Haven'. They had had to travel on foot, since Danny couldn't carry them and the two humans wouldn't be able to keep up if he flew. Once, while they were walking, Sam had asked Danny why he didn't just adandon them and travel by himself, Danny had answered by saying "I don't know Sam... maybe it's because you and Tucker helped me, and I feel like I owe you..." Tucker would complain almost the entire time they were walking, saying that his 'feet ached' or he 'had a blister' or 'he missed his PDA', and crap like that until Sam finally snapped and said some things she shouldn't have...

At night, Danny would start a small fire by hand, because he was afraid that if he used his magic again, the 'GiW' would be able to track them again. The angel would often tell his two new human companions stories around the campfire, tales of famous Angels and their amazing deeds... like Oramir and the Sphinx, or Tsilette and the 'Angelic Battle for Independence' (In the story, Tsilette had lead an army against another tribe in order to become their own seperate group, it was kinda similar to the .U.S.A. becoming independant from Britain).

For two days, Danny hunted with his bow and gathered berries, roots, and mushrooms for them to eat, but eventually it became apparent that they needed to buy some supplies. Danny had directed them to a nearby small forest town and produced fifty dollars from his satchel.

"_I'm_ going to buy us some supplies, you two must wait here until I return," Danny had said to Sam and Tucker.

"...Um, Dude? Don't you think people MIGHT notice the fact that you have white hair, glowing eyes, and _wings_?" asked Tucker.

Danny smiled mysteriously.

"I have an easy solution to that problem, it's a spell that few Angels are able to do, a talent I was born with, a complex piece of magic that allows me to pass among humans undetected, and the best part is, the Guys in White's scanners can't pick up the use of this magic." explained Danny.

Danny had then closed his eyes like he was concentrating, and in the next second a ring of bright white-blue light appeared around his waist, the ring had then seperated into to rings which each traveled in opposite directions across his body. As the light moved across his body, the mystical magic aura surrounding him dissapeared, as well as his wings. Sam watched in amazement as the top ring of light passed over his head, making his white hair turn pitch black and his glowing green eyes a shocking azure blue...

Danny blinked his new icy blue eyes and grinned almost cockily, he now looked like a normal human teen, an almost perfect disguise, besides the fact that if you looked closely at his eyes, they still seemed to shine a bit...

After waiting for half and hour in the woods, Danny had returned from his 'shopping trip' with food, clothing, toilet paper, and other necessitties.

"WHY didn't you buy some electronics!" moaned Tucker.

"Shut it Tuck," said Danny. "I have something to tell you guys, while I was in the town, there were a lot of wanted posters put up by the Guys in White, and most of them had your're faces on them."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Please Read BEFORE Reviewing**

**Yes, I KNOW this is not a very exciting chapter, so there's no need to tell me.**

**I'll probably update this again in a few days time in case your wondering.**

**PLEASE do not flame this, I appreciate advice, and I know my grammar isn't perfect, but PLEASE do NOT flame this!**

**I'm sorry to some of you that the word 'crap' was in this chapter, I ussually try not to include bad language in my fanfics. I know that some people do not like to hear or read swears or words similar to swears, and I apoligize if this is the case.**

**As you can probably tell, Danny is trusting Sam and Tucker more and more and bonding with them at a very fast rate.**

**If you have any questions, please review or send me a PM.**

**I MAY edit this chapter a bit, but I HIGHLY doubt it...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Travelling Part 2 Arrival

**Fallen From Above**

**Summary: AU, In the town of Amity, stories of winged beings are passed down from generation to generation. One stormy night, Sam manson finds a wounded creature that strongly resembles what she has only heard of in myths, an angel. After nursing the winged mystery to health with her friend Tucker Foley, the angel reveals himself to be 'Prince' Daniel, but who is this powerful prince and why is he being pursued by these strange characters?**

**Chapter 1: Travelling, part 2 (Arrival)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, just the Fanfic**

* * *

><p>"I'm back guys," came Danny's voice and a few seconds later he came into view from behind the trees, dragging a full grown stag by one of it's antlers behind him with hardly any effort. Sam winced at seeing the beautiful animal limp and lifeless, but she knew that Tucker would never stop complaining if he didn't get any meat.<p>

Danny continued to walk until he reached the center of camp, then he set the deer down right next to the fire pit.

Tucker eyed the dead animal eagerly, but when Danny prepared to skin the animal, Sam left with her face a greenish tinge, trying her best not to get sick.

It had been one week since the trio had left Amity Park, and so far, there had been no sign of the Guys in White.

The trio had devoloped a routine or schedule: Everyday, the two humans would wake up, pack up the sleeping bags that Danny had bought them, and eat breakfast. Instead of sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag with the humans, Danny seemed to prefer sleeping perched in a nearby tree. After eating their breakfast, the trio would walk for the rest of the day, eating food from Danny's satchel whenever they were hungry (which in Tucker's case, all the time, since he was ALWAYS hungry). As they walked, Sam would often pester Danny about his past, but so far, he was able to avoid all her questions with vague answers that made no sense. Danny's mysteriousness frustrated Sam, but no matter how hard she persisted, Danny was determined to keep his past a secret. Once the sun began to set, they would stop walking and set up camp, Tucker was in charge of starting the fire, Sam was in charge of gathering edible plants (Danny had taught her all about edible forest plants and where to find them), and Danny was in charge of hunting for meat. Also, Danny was in charge of getting other supplies, he would fly to a nearby town, use his disguise, and buy stuff they would need, he even bought Tucker a cheap PDA to stop him from whining. At night, Danny would continue to tell his two human friends Angel Legends, one of Sam's favorites was Roi and Lijio, the tale of two star crossed (Angel) lovers from different clans, in the story, Roi and Lijio had eventually convinced the two clans to join together, end their feud, and become one main tribe. The story sorta reminded Sam of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

On the eighth day since they started their journey, Sam noticed two things: that the forest was begining to thin and Danny was becoming more nervous with every step they took. Sam had asked him if the lack of trees was bothering him, but he had replied by saying: "It's not that... I'm justa little nervous about reaching our destination..." that had been all Sam had been able to get out of Danny, he had remained silent for the rest of the walk.

On the ninth day, as they were walking, Danny had suddenly stopped in his tracks and told his human companions to stop as well.

"...Guys, when we reach the place I've been leading you to... you're going to have to learn a few... manners," Danny had told them after a few seconds of silence.

When Sam had asked Danny WHY they were supposed to learn some so called 'manners', Danny had just told her to trust him, and that everything would become clear in time.

"DON'T make eyecontact with ANYONE, understand? Don't say anything rude and... you know what? Try not to talk at all, period. ALWAYS stay close to me, okay?" said Danny urgently.

"...WHY do we have to do all that? None of this makes any sense! I thought that where we're going, there are NO people!" yelled Sam, she was SICK of not having a clue of what was going on! She had left her home, was following an Angel to some random place that was 'safe' from the 'GiW', and now there were humans in this 'safe place'?

"Just TRUST me, okay?" said Danny, and without waiting for an answer, he began to walk again, leaving the dumbfounded humans behind.

Eventually, the Sam and Tucker composed themselves and caught up to the silent young male Angel.

After about five minutes, the forest almost completely vanished, and in front of them, was a humoungous grass filled valley. It. Was. HUGE. There were many ledges, caves, and caverns in the sides of the valley, and at the bottom, was a small sparkling brook of fresh water. Danny paused at the top of the valley with his eyes scanning it, he let out a sigh and turned to face his human friends.

"Here we are," he said simply.

Sam was confused... this was IT? They had travelled all this way... for this? Sam had been expecting something a little... different.

"B-but..." began Tucker, but before he could finish, Danny suddenly grabbed him and Sam by their hands, and dragged them through an invisible barrier and into the valley...

* * *

><p>The first thing Sam noticed was the winged people flying and walking around the valley, when Sam had first seen the valley, it had appeared to be diserted, but now Sam could see that this place had at LEAST fifty angels living here. NOW Sam understood why Danny had acted like there might be people living here... but instead of humans like Sam had assumed, there were angels. Every single Angel seemed to be unique, their feathered wings were each a different shade and the Angels all wore similar clothing that Danny was wearing, (fine cloth, skin tight, boots, and a few we're wearing circular bracelets on their hands).<p>

_I guess Danny isn't one of the last angels after all... _thought Sam to herself as she watched a beautiful green winged female angel walk to the creek at the bottom of the valley and take a sip from the crystal clear liquid.

The winged creatures hadn't seemed to have noticed the trio yet, but Danny was frozen in place, his eyes darted around and his wings were tense and ready to fly. Sam was confused at Danny's behavior... these were members of his kind, so why did he seem so nervous to be here?

After what seemed like an eternity in breathless wonder at the small, thriving civilization of winged creatures, the silence was finally broken by Tucker who voiced Sam's thoughts almost exactly.

"..._Wow_..." breathed Tucker, and that was his worst mistake.

At least five of the angels had heard Tucker's remark and they all turned to look in his direction. The angel's faces were shocked and confused when they saw the two humans standing there, but when their gaze travelled to the still form of Danny behind the humans, their faces immediately turned to fear, amazement, and for some angels, anger.

"It's _him_!" yelled the five angels that had heard Tucker in unison, and immediately, the rest of the Angels turned to look. Gasps ran out throughout the valley as the winged beings saw Danny standing there, still and unmoving. None of the angels even seemed to care as much about the two humans standing beside him, almost their full attention was focused on Danny.

After a while, a few of the more buffed Angels walked forward and each of them pointed a spear at Danny's chest, the spearheads glowed with blue energy but Sam noticed that the Angel's hands shook as they held the spears, they were obviously scared of Danny.

Sam's mouth hung open at the sight of Danny being threatened by members of his own kind, what had caused these Angels to become so hostile and fearful towards him?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hmm... I bet you're all wondering why the other Angels don't seem to like Danny... and I bet you're also curious about Danny's past... well... I guess you're just gonna have to read and find out! *laughs knowingly*.**

**I've got almost the entire story planned out in my head, all I have to do is write it down and put it into words.**

**This chapter wasn't very well written, but I'm having fun writing with my new 'Third Person Sam Thingy'.**

**If you have any questions, please PM me or Review.**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! (unless it's a flame, then you can just hit the road)**


	7. Mystery

**Fallen From Above**

**Summary: AU, In the town of Amity, stories of winged beings are passed down from generation to generation. One stormy night, Sam manson finds a wounded creature that strongly resembles what she has only heard of in myths, an angel. After nursing the winged mystery to health with her friend Tucker Foley, the angel reveals himself to be 'Prince' Daniel, but who is this powerful prince and why is he being pursued by these strange characters?**

**Chapter 7: Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, just the Fanfic**

* * *

><p>Danny remained silent and still as two of the Angels came forward and bound him in thick ropes, making sure to tie his wings together with strong cords. After tightening the ropes, they began to drag the unresisting Danny to the bottom of the valley.<p>

"Danny," whispered Sam as she lunged after him, but two other Angels noticed her intentions and grabbed her by the arms, holding her back.

"What do we do with them?" murmured one of the Angels who was holding back the struggling Sam.

"...I guess we take them along, there's nothing else we can do," said the other.

Sam and Tucker were guided down the steep slope of the valley, following Danny. As they walked, Sam desperately tried to reach for her bound friend, but whenever she lunged for him, an angel would hold her back. Once, Danny turned his head and gave her a grim look and shook his head slowly, Sam could see the silent message in his glowing eyes: 'Don't say anything, and don't struggle'.

Once at the bottom of the valley, Sam saw that the small creek of fresh water at the bottom of the valley actually came from a small cave in the side of the valley that Sam hadn't noticed until now. The water trickled out of the dark seemingly endless opening and into the sunny valley. The angels pushed Danny into the cave that was the origin of the brook and Sam and Tucker followed. Some of the Angels stayed behind and watched, but most of them followed the small caravan consisting of Danny, Sam and Tucker into the cave.

Water sloshed around Sam's feet as they waded through the water, and with every step they took, the water just got deeper and deeper, the current got stronger, and the cave got darker. As the light in the cave dimmed to almost complete darkness, Sam noticed that some of the Angel's eyes began to glow, but none of the lights were as strong as the piercing neon green glow that Danny's eyes cast off the moist stone walls. Tucker whimpered in fear as they travelled farther and farther into the cave, but Sam remained silent, on the outside, she looked meerly bored, but on the inside, fear and confusion boiled and rolled inside of the young goth human.

_What's going to happen to us? _thought Sam fearfully, they had come to this place so they could be safe, but now it seemed they were in a worse predicament than they already were.

"... everything is going to be all right child," whispered a comforting femanine voice. Sam turned her head around to see a beautiful female angel with glowing gold eyes and light blonde hair in a bun at the back of her head. Her wings had a random arrangement of orange, white, and pale green feathers, and she was wearing white clothing with shining gold thread laced in designs of feathers, clouds, eyes, suns, and birds across her body. Whenever the angel moved, the threaded designs shimmered and shone, making the designs to appear as if they were alive and moving. As Sam stared into the female angel's beautiful gold eyes she immediately felt at peace, like nothing would ever trouble her again.

The female angel smiled at her and brushed a few strands of her black hair out of Sam's face.

"My gift enables me to sense and manipulate human emotions dear, and I sensed you're distress," said the female angel. "But I assure you, child," She continued. "Our chief judge is fair and just, we do not harm humans here, I know you probably don't trust us since the only one of our kind you have met was Phantom, and I am dreadfully sorry that the first Angel you met was that horrible _Venrick _of outsider desent." As the golden eyed female angel spoke these words, a few of the Angels spat into the creek water at their feet.

Sam was confused at what the female angel had said: She had a gift? That allowed her to sense and manipulate human emotions? Did all Angels have a gift? What was a 'chief judge'? Who the heck was Phantom? And what was a 'Venrick'?

The golden eyed angel seemed to sense Sam's confusion and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will become clear soon child."

As Sam turned to face the front again she thought again about what the female angel had said, she realized that 'Phantom' must be Danny. But she was still didn't understand the rest of what she had said and what 'outsider decent' was.

Eventually, the cave opened up into a large cavern glistening with specks of white light on the rocky ceiling and stalactites. The creek cut through the middle of the cavern before dissapearing into antother tunnel. On the sides of the cavern were ledges and outcroppings of rock, many of the Angels left and flew up to these ledges and and perched on top of them to watch the scene below. In the center of the cavern was large stone throne, carved with drawings of birds with a variety of jewels set in the throne. Sitting in the throne was an Angel with light electric blue eyes **(that do not glow)** that seemed to stetch on for eternity if you looked inside their depths. The Angel's hair was a silvery gray including his neatly trimmed beard and his face had a few faint wrinkles etched into his pale and friendly-looking face, (this suprised Sam, since this was the only angel she had seen that appeared the be somewhat old). His wings were a silver-white, and he was wearing a white, gray, and blue cloak. His stature was tall and proud, and he seemed to be hardly affected physically by his age.

As Danny neared the older angel, the older angel's expression changed briefly to shock, sympathy and... regret(?) before switching back to his normal expression.

Sam and Tucker were stopped at the entrance of the cavern, while Danny continued to walk forward towards the older angel, being dragged by the ropes tied around his arms and wings. Once Danny was about eight feet from the throne, one of the Angels carrying a spear swept his spear under Danny's feet, causing him to trip. Danny fell pitifully to the ground with a painful 'oof' and laid there, helpless, since the ropes prevented him from getting back onto his feet.

Sam bit her lip at the sight of her new friend being treated so bitterly, but she remembered Danny's advice to stay silent so she managed not to say a word or run to his aid.

The older angel stood up from the stone throne and made his way over to where Danny lay facedown on the ground, his eyes trained on the rocky floor.

"...You've returned..." said the older angel as if he could barely believe his own words.

Danny didn't respond as he continued to stare at the floor.

"... What is the reason for this?" the older angel asked after a moment of eerie silence throughout the cavern.

Sam saw Danny raise his white-haired head and turn to look at her and Tucker.

"Them," he answered simply.

Sam was aware of the older angel staring at her and Tucker, but she just ignored him as she looked at Danny helplessly, feeling the desperate need to run to his side.

"The humans?" said the silver haired angel, from the tone of his voice Sam could tell that he obviously didn't understand.

"...The Guys in White came after me," said Danny, ignoring the many gasps as he mentioned the 'GiW' and continued. "-And the humans were in danger..."

The older angel nodded in understanding.

There was another silence but it was broken as one of the angels on a rocky ledge above bellowed at the top of his lungs: "What about his punishment! He must pay for his crimes! We warned him of the consequences of returning to the Tribe, and now he must face those consequences!" Many other Angels roared their agreement, but Danny's face was unreadable.

Sam looked behind her at the golden eyed female angel that had spoken to her earlier.

"What are his crimes?" asked Sam.

The female angel hesitated for a moment before answering simply:

"He was born."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thankyou one and all for your reviews :D, I enjoyed reading them.**

**If any of you want a spoiler, please PM me OR review and I'll give you a tiny timbit of information.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Randomness

**Fallen From Above**

**Summary: AU, In the town of Amity, stories of winged beings are passed down from generation to generation. One stormy night, Sam manson finds a wounded creature that strongly resembles what she has only heard of in myths, an angel. After nursing the winged mystery to health with her friend Tucker Foley, the angel reveals himself to be 'Prince' Daniel, but who is this powerful prince and why is he being pursued by these strange characters?**

**Chapter 7: Randomness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, just the Fanfic**

* * *

><p>Sam was horrified, she remembered what the golden-eyed angel had told her earlier: <em>"But I assure you, child, our chief judge is fair and <strong>just<strong>." _How was this justice?

"How is being born a crime?" whispered Sam angrily.

"Trust me, that's crime enough..." responded the golden-eyed female angel bitterly before turning her head in a different direction without further explanation.

Sam was furious, but she just barely managed to control herself before she slapped someone across the face...

Angels were still screaming for Danny's punishment, but the older looking angel (who Sam assumed was the 'Chief Judge' that the golden-eyed angel had mentioned) just continued to stare at Danny. Sam could see in his eyes that he didn't want to punish Danny, but he didn't think he had a choice...

Suddenly, Sam heard the sound of many wings flapping in the air and the sound of young voices shouting in angry tones. About a dozen young angels who appeared to be around the age of 14-17 had flown into the cavern, each of them were carrying protest signs with sayings written on them like 'Screw the Chief Judge' or 'It's Not a Sin to Live' or even 'Hitler's Leadership Shames our Crummy Goverment System'. All the teenage angels were chanting and yelling 'Leave him alone! Leave him alone!' in rythum.

Sam almost giggled at the thought that even Angel teenagers came together and protested once and a while for what they believed in.

"What is the meaning of this?" bellowed a male Angel from one of the ledges before his face was suddenly pelted with splatters of blue liquid. The male angel gagged and coughed up the blue material before glaring up at a young male angel with brown-feathered wings who was waving a paintball-gun/marker over his head triumphantly.

The golden-eyed angel behind Sam didn't appear at all fazed or shocked at the teenage Angel's random appearance, she simply snorted and muttered something under her breath that sounded like: "Fledglings, they'll never stop until the get what they want..."

A female angel began to fly around the cavern, throwing water balloons and screaming random things in Angel's faces like a maniac, such as: "VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE!" and "I LIKE PIE!". Sam assumed that this angel wasn't completly sane...

Sam was amused by how the atmosphere in the cavern had changed so quickly and so abrubtly. One second the mood had been serious and terrifying as Angels had yelled for Danny to be punished, and the next second the mood had become silly and even humorous as young Angels began to protest for Danny to be left alone.

_"SILENCE!"_ The 'chief-judge' Angel suddenly yelled, his voice full of power and echoing throughout the cavern. Immediately, the cavern full into a deathly silence, hardly anyone moved, and the teen-angels hovered motionless in the air.

"...It seems we have a problem," began the older-looking 'Chief Judge'. "A few younglings are against Phantom's punishment, but the rest of you demand that Phantom should be punished. I DO have a solution to our disagreements, I have decided that Phantom should NOT be punished, BUT he will be kept under _constant _watch. If he even shows the _SLIGHTEST_ signs of aggressiveness, punishment AND eternal imprisionment will be his reward. He may only be allowed to stay in the valley for a short time until he must leave us, and if he ever come back, we will be forced to act in violence."

The Angels continued to remain quiet and still, but a few of the older angels made faces of annoyance while a few of the younglings made faces of triumph.

"As for the humans," continued the 'Chief Judge'. while turning to face Sam and Tucker, and Sam found herself lost in the depths of his wise, electric blue eyes. "They will be allowed to stay among us for the time being, until they will be allowed to leave, with their memory altered, of course... we hold no permanent grudges against humans, BUT, we can't afford to take any chances... given our current situation, and the survival of our species."

Sam hardly heard the words that the 'Chief Judge' spoke, she was aware of him speaking, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the 'Chief Judge's' ancient, and almost transparent eyes that seemed to freeze her in place.

By some unspoken command, two angels flew down to Danny and untied him with hostile looks on their angelic faces, and also, by some unspoken message from the 'Chief Judge', the teen-angels were granted permission to move and talk again. Cheers filled the air as Sam watched the dozen teen-angels enveloped Danny in an embrace. Danny returned the welcoming hugs with a few small, sad smiles as he reunited with the teen-angels.

Sam was touched by the teen-angels devotion to their old friend, but she also felt a bit of jeoulosy rise up into her heart. Sam didn't realize this, and she would never admitt it, but over the few days that she had travelled with Danny, she had in fact developed... feelings for him. Some small part of Sam had began to want Danny for more than just a friend, but as Sam watched a few beautiful female angels embrace Danny, the small part of her that loved Danny for more than a friend realized that there was almost no chance of Danny noticing _her. _She was just Sam Manson, the unpopular goth girl from Casper High-School, Amity Park.

Sam's thought's were interupted as she spotted a male angel with white wings walk up to Danny and whisper something in his ear, Sam strained her ears over the sound of the teen-angels celebrating, and she managed to hear a bit of what the white-winged angel said: "-healed the scar, but never make things right," said the white-winged angel. Sam was confused by these words, and she was even more confused when she saw Danny stiffen and his face go emotionless after hearing the white-winged angel speak to him.

After watching the white-winged angel slowly walk away frim Danny, Sam turned her head around and realized that the golden-eyed angel had left, almost as if she had vanished into thin air.

Suddenly, Sam felt somthings tackle her almost playfully to the ground from behind. Sam let out a gasp of suprise as the air was knocked out of her, and when she looked down, she saw a young male angel with red hair grinning at her.

"Hey, humans! I hear that humans are the best party-people in the world! You guys have GOT to come to our victory party! I even heard that humans are great dancers!"

_Victory Party? _thought Sam confusedly before she and Tucker were suddenly lifted into the air by a few teen-angels.

"Party, party, party!" chanted the teen-angels excitedly.

_This can not end well..._ thought Sam silently to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Happy New Years Everyone!**

**SOOOO sorry for the lack of updates! I have tons of excuses, but I doubt you want to hear them, so I'll just beg for your forgiveness. ;)**

**Teenage angels are CRAZY! Wasn't this chapter weird?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
